On trailers of all types it is the law in every state that the trailer be properly lighted with tail lights and in some cases with side lights. Side light requirements can generally be satisfied with the utilization of reflectors. However, the tail light or rear light requirements can only be practically satisfied by the utilization of an electrical light fixture.
While the utilization of electrical light fixtures on most trailers is satisfactory, the utilization of these fixtures on boat trailers is not fraught without great difficulty and expense. The difficulty and expense arises due to the fact that electrical lights are oftentimes submerged under water when the trailer is used in launching or retrieving a boat. Submersion of the lights in salt water will result in corrosion problems of the light socket and of the electrical terminals. Fracture of the light bulbs can also occur by submerging the light fixture in cold water when the bulbs are lit and thus very hot.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a trailer electrical light assembly which maintains the light fixture component at a height above the water level when the trailer is used to launch or retrieve a boat. It is a further object of this invention to provide a trailer electrical light assembly which can also stand a lateral force applied thereto without causing damage to the assembly.